


Spouses

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Worry filled Repsaj's eye while he paced by Ailicec's bed. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episode A Hole in the Wall.





	Spouses

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Worry filled Repsaj's eye while he paced by Ailicec's bed. He glanced at Ailicec as she writhed every now and then. Repsaj's arms were sometimes behind his back. He began to wring his hands repeatedly. Repsaj couldn't remember how long Ailicec suffered for. Perhaps he wouldn't remember how long she suffered for. Footsteps caused him to turn to King Kooh. 

Frowning, King Kooh approached Ailicec with concern in his eyes. After turning to Repsaj, he watched while the latter ceased pacing. ''Brother, you failed to protect your wife,'' he said. The sight of Repsaj scowling and trembling at the same time never bothered him. ''You never healed her.'' He shrugged at a snail's pace. 

Repsaj stopped trembling and went to Ailicec. Frowning, he held her hands together. He tried to smile, but the corners of his mouth never ascended. Repsaj viewed a small smile materializing on Ailicec's face. His eye widened. He blinked repeatedly. ''Ailicec, I...''

That was when Repsaj recalled King Kooh's previous words about him failing to protect Ailicec. His shoulder ascended while he scowled another time. He started to glance at King Kooh. He continued to hold Ailicec's hands. ''Why are you nosy?'' Repsaj observed King Kooh blinking a few times.   
''Are you in love with Ailicec?''

''I....'' Concern returned to King Kooh's eyes. His other reply. 

Repsaj never forgot about King Kooh approaching Ailicec instead of him. How could he not remember King Kooh scowling after Ailicec chose to marry him? He refused to assume King Kooh was correct about him failing to protect Ailicec. He released her hands. 

''I love you,'' Ailicec said to Repsaj. She smiled before and after she died. 

After gasping, Repsaj faced King Kooh again. He saw tears in King Kooh's eyes. He turned to Ailicec another time. A few ran down Repsaj's face.   
His body shook with every sob. Ailicec's still form was proof. He never protected her.

 

THE END


End file.
